


Alchemy Class: Phantasm

by Its_Neko_Time



Series: Alchemy Class [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Aside From Tentacles Which I Regret Not Using, F/F, Hypnotism, I Regret Nothing Else, Loss of Control, Master/Pet, More Smut But With All My Fetishes, Shameless Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Neko_Time/pseuds/Its_Neko_Time
Summary: The Long Awaited End of Alchemy Class!The Punishment continues as Marisa is taken back to Alice's house and forced to endure another 12 days of sexy retribution! Somehow it gets only more kinky!





	1. Day 3

The warm glow of light stirred behind the dark veil, rousing life once more from the gentle slumber of Marisa Kirisame. She closed her eyes tighter and murmured in protest. 

Though... wait... something felt off... Her senses came back to her bit by bit. The rough feeling of the gag in her mouth gave a gentle reminder that she hadn't been in an ordinary rest. Her instinctive effort to roll onto her side again gave another reminder, as her body failed to follow through, as though paralyzed. Not paralyzed even, simply tied up. The light on her eyelids a third reminder, that her vision had been blocked by...

Blocked?

No, if she could see light behind her resting eyes, that meant that the blindfold had come off...

Marisa's eyes fluttered open as she finally realized there was more to see beyond the darkness she had been trapped in for the last two days. A white ceiling greeted her, joined by a bright red wall. There was a lacy pattern where they joined, like one would see in a doll house...

As if in response to the thought, the head of Alice Margatroid moved over her view. She smiled gently, remarking "Good Morning~" to the witch. Alice... the one who had tied her up in the first place. Who had put her to bed before, after spiriting the witch away to her home. 

She looked into Alice's eyes a moment, trying to discern her current intention. Her beautiful eyes, almost like the glass eyes of her dolls, shimmering and detailed to perfection. The dollmaster was as hard to read as ever. 

Her eyes darted downwards, to see more of the room, but her gaze was immediately distracted further by Alice. Marisa's heart skipped a beat. The puppeteer was unclothed, her curvy bosom right beside her head as she leaned over the witch. It would be more surprising if the witch hadn't been nude herself, but it was still exciting to see, the boldness of Alice to be present over her, without her dress.

A small grin curled around Alice's face as she looked back at the staring witch. "I hope you like what you see right now..." she said slyly. Her hands quickly rose up, sliding a dark object over Marisa's eyes again, cutting short the brief moment of vision Marisa had regained. "Perhaps in time, I'll allow you to see it once more..."

Hands reached around Marisa's head, tying off the new cover over her eyes. This one was not as thick as the first. Though still blocking most of what she could see, it was not all darkness. Vague silhouettes of what she could see before remained, that being mainly Alice and herself in the bed she laid upon. The material on her face felt different as well. It was smooth, like silk. As the material settled onto her, other details became apparent as well. The blindfold was slightly moist. The dampness was warm, though quickly seeping the heat away as it was exposed to the air. 

A thin, musky scent crept into her nose. It clung to her, like the fabric did. It smelled lightly of sweat, but mixed with something sweeter... It was very familiar to her. She was quick to recognize it - the scent of Alice. Not just any scent, but the intoxicating scent of her sex. Like honey had been placed in front of her nose. She felt herself getting aroused. Despite her predicament, the thoughts of pleasure with Alice were strong in her memory. Her body still demanded it. Begged for it.

Alice chuckled, apparently noticing the rising arousal within Marisa. "I hope you enjoy that~" Alice cooed. "Consider it a treat for good behavior..." There's a pause, before she continued. "While you're occupied with that, however, it's time to give you a bath."

Suddenly, Marisa felt herself lurch upwards, as the shape of Alice's head moved back. 

Slowly, the strings binding her body moved and pulled, as she turned to sit on the bed, then stand up. She had no control of her body, and this was quickly becoming the norm as her legs began to move her out of the room. The silhouette of Alice vanished behind her as her head faced only forwards.

She passed through the rooms of Alice's house. Her earlier suspicions had been confirmed. Small shapes danced about in front of her vision, throughout the house. All about the shapes of other objects in the house, the dolls were likely hard at work keeping everything looking to perfection. A dozen of them flew past her head as she exited the room she had just slept. It was likely Alice had kept the dolls out of the room while she had slept. But, Alice was prim and proper. During her other visits, her house always looked perfect and clean. Everything seemed prepared to a nearly precise degree. From the placement and angle of furniture, to the amount she poured in a cup of tea.

Now, the dolls were hard at work maintaining that precision, maintaining the looks of the house. It was like a life-size doll house from the moment it had been complete. 

Marisa stepped into the bathroom. It was small, and she could see the silhouette of the tub. Probably only barely big enough to fit two. Her legs took her to a small box on the ground, likely the washing stool, which she bent down to sit on, facing towards the far wall.

No more inputs came. She waited. Her body waited.

Footsteps tapped against the floor behind her. Slick against the bare floor, they sounded like bare feet.

"All of my dolls must be cleaned and maintained often, to keep them working precisely..." Alice voiced behind her. A chorous of faint sounds in the air around her began to gather, before she caught glimpse of many small shapes around her. "...and you are no exception, of course~"

A pit formed in Marisa's stomach again. Calling her a 'doll' made her feel very uncomfortable. It was as if Marisa had just become a toy to be played with, rather than a human, or her partner. Though bound as she was, she didn't have much choice in the matter either way... If she played along, she'd be released sooner, right?

There was little time to dwell further on the subject, as the shapes around her converged. She felt a dozen small hands begin to rub her with wet washcloths, all over her body. The water was very warm. The smell of soap began to creep up her nose, but the scent of Alice through the 'blindfold' was somewhat overpowering in comparison. 

Special attention seemed to be paid to her face and hair. The dolls seemed to be washing it very carefully, and with high precision. She guessed it was to avoid getting the gags too damp. She felt almost as many hands kneading through her hair as she did washing her body. Scrubbing her long hair and taking brushes to the rat's nest, and then carefully pouring water through it to rinse it out. They seemed to want her hair precise and perfect as well.

Almost disappointingly, the dolls seemed to be making a conscious effort to avoid washing anywhere highly arousing, just getting close enough to get Marisa clean, almost teasing her, Briefly they pulled back, before she felt small brushes all over her back, arms, torso, legs. they continued at it for several minutes. Finally, they drew back as she was splashed with water from both sides, leaving her wet, but presumably clean.

There was a pause. Water dripped down her body, comfortably warm. She wondered what was in store for her next. 

A loud 'clack!' just behind her seemed to answer the question. It sounded like something wooden and large, like...

The thought was interrupted as a jolt ran up her spine. A pair of warm objects pressed against her back. Bare skin. A presence radiated behind her, warm breath rolling down her neck. 

"Hmmm.... you're not quite clean yet~" Alice breathed in a low voice. Marisa's body stiffened up even further, her face burning as the arousal of the situation crept in. Though the contact she could feel the pressure slightly recede and return with each hot breath of air against her skin.

Alice hadn't moved any more, but continued to speak. "As you might be aware, I like to keep things very precise in my life. My house clean and organized, my magic proper and controlled. However..." she trailed off for a moment. Marisa felt the strings binding her tighten just a bit, to emphasize the following point. "The one facet of my life I haven't been able to control is you, Marisa. A chaotic mess I haven't been able to control, quite like the house you choose to live in."

Alice let out a brief giggle. "That is, until now..." Marisa felt hands reach behind her neck. "Now that you're in my little web, I can regulate you just like everything else in my life~"

Marisa felt the cloth around her mouth coming undone, and being slowly lifted from her mouth. Her tongue lolled out for a moment before coiling back in, trying to rid herself of the wooly, gross taste of having it on for so long.

She was tempted to speak, but was too nervous to try. Alice had just said something that was pretty frightening, but fear kept her from acting on it. Talking back would just get the gag back on, or get Alice angry, and she didn't want that. She really did want to love Alice... She could still try to endure this...

A hand began to stroke through her wet hair, moving through it like a comb. "That's very good... exactly what I wanted..." Alice soothingly told Marisa. "Not speaking unless ordered, such a good girl~"

Alice continued to stroke her. It was soothing. Marisa still felt quite nervous, but could feel herself calming down. She just had to endure it. If she kept doing what Alice asked, Alice would free her and they could get along again like before. She did sort of deserve this... right? Beyond that, it was hard to ignore how intensely sexy this situation was. Nude in the bath with Alice, who was pressing up right behind her. Panties tied around her eyes, blinding her yet filling her senses with Alice's sweet nectar. It was almost worth it. If she could work through this, it'd be worth all the sex and play she'd get to have as a result, no doubt...

Alice reached around with her other hand, stroking Marisa's cheek. She could feel the heat of Alice's head as she leaned in over her shoulder, whispering into her ear. "How about a little game~? It will be very simple, and if you follow through, you'll be nice and clean. How does that sound~?"

There was no response from Marisa. Not that she had a choice in the matter. Again, Alice seemed quite pleased, giving off a seductive chuckle.

"Good, good." Alice said, continuing to stroke Marisa. "From this point on, you will repeat everything I say..."

Marisa paused. Speaking from this point had more or less been forbidden, so it was difficult to process immediately that she was to actually begin to talk. She hesitated. "I..."  
After another moment, she conceded. Alice had asked her to speak. "I... will repeat everything you say."

"Ah!" Alice responded with glee. She hummed happily, before withdrawing her hands. She kept her breasts pressed against the witch, leaning against her. Quickly, two shapes again faded into view. 

Marisa jumped as two pairs of tiny doll hands began to grope at her breasts. The small hands grabbed at her fluffy flesh and began to knead at it like dough. It felt strange, but quite pleasurable...

"You love Alice, and love her company." Alice stated.

Marisa was more quick to respond. It was true, after all. "I love Alice, and love her company." Again she was rewarded with the dolls playing more with her breasts, squeezing them and rubbing them gently.

"You want to share your pleasure and love with Alice."  
"I want to share my pleasure and love with Alice."   
"You love to spend time with Alice"  
"I love to spend time with Alice."  
"You would spend your life with Alice if you could."  
"I would spend my life with Alice if I could." 

They were all objectively true statements, though somewhat embarrassing to say. However, she was rewarded now with the dolls playing with her nipples, pulling them, pinching them, getting them hard. She was becoming quite turned on by this 'reward'.

"When you repeat things Alice says, she rewards you."  
"When I repeat things Alice says, she rewards me." Again, true.

Marisa gasped as another doll settled between her legs and began to attend to her flower, brushing its tiny hands against her petals.

"It feels good when Alice rewards you."  
"It feels good when Alice rewards me."  
"You love it when Alice rewards you for following directions."  
"I love it when Alice rewards me for following directions."

The doll began to explore further into her folds, increasing the intensity even more.

"The more you repeat what Alice says, the better you are rewarded."  
"The more I repeat what Alice says, the better I am rewarded."  
"You want Alice to reward you more."  
"I want Alice to reward me more."

The doll was at this point reaching inside of Marisa's flower. It was difficult for the witch not to squirm in bliss and moan lewdly, given she was trying with earnest to repeat what Alice said.

"You want to keep repeating what Alice says."  
"I want to keep repeating what Alice says."  
"You want to keep doing what Alice asks."  
"I want to keep doing what Alice asks."

The dolls suddenly pulled out and drew back. Alice paused her lines. Marisa stifled a groan. Had she said something wrongly? Had Alice not been satisfied?

She nearly squirmed in her seat out of impatience and shame, but suddenly, the dolls returned. She felt a new sensation against her erogenous zones. The dolls were wielding brushes now, rubbing them against her nipples and her slit. She stifled a gasp, struggling not to cry out in delight. Alice paused for a few moments to let Marisa enjoy the new reward, before she again continued.

"You want to make Alice happy."  
"I want to make Alice happy."  
"Alice is happy when you do what she asks."  
"...Alice is happy when I do what she asks."

The first one was easy enough, but the second one she hesitated on, for just a brief moment. Was it true...? It made sense if it were true, and Alice seemed happy, so it must have been. There was nothing to protest saying... The doll's brushes were wearing her down, making her melt. 

"The more you follow Alice, the more pleasure you feel."  
"The more I follow Alice, the more pleasure I feel."

She thought she had already said that earlier... but as if to respond to the statement, she suddenly felt something hard press up against her entrance, daring her to continue...

"The more you follow Alice, the happier Alice is."  
"The more I follow Alice, the happier Alice is."  
"You want to follow Alice more."  
"I want to follow Alice more."

The object pushed its way in! It felt fantastic, covered in ribs and bumps, rubbing against her insides...!

"You want Alice to command you more."  
"I want Alice to command me more."  
"You want to obey Alice more."  
"I want to obey Alice more."

The pleasure was getting even better, she couldn't stop now... she had to keep going...! The object pushed farher into her, thrusting in and out. She couldn't move, but she couldn't sit still now, her throes of pleasure only manifesting as small shakes on her stool.

"You will obey Alice more."  
"I will obey Alice more."  
"You will serve Alice more."  
"I will serve Alice more."

The toy went deeper, and the brushes went faster. It was destroying her reasoning. It was getting hard for her to think. Just continue repeating. Continue getting pleasured. Continue obeying commands.

"You will serve without question"  
"I will serve without question."  
"When you obey, you recall this pleasure."  
"When I obey, I recall this pleasure."

Obey commands... feel pleasure... Obey commands... feel pleasure...! She was getting close to climax, almost there...! Obeying always felt this good, she never wanted to stop obeying, serving...! It was all so clear now... getting so close...!

"You will give your body to Alice."  
"I will give my body to Alice."  
"Your body belongs to Alice."  
"My body belongs to Alice."

Buried deep in ecstasy, she felt a tiny voice in her head. It was telling her to stop. The voice of reason...? It was telling her she was wrong... but Alice was telling her these things, so they must be true, right? She just had to push it back, push it out. Obey more. Serve more. Pleasure more. The voice could be ignored. The voice was not Alice, and she only followed Alice's voice.

"You will give your mind to Alice."  
"I will give my mind to Alice."  
"Your mind belongs to Alice."  
"My mind belongs to Alice."

Marisa could barely even think, mindlessly following Alice, indulging in the pleasure. It was all she needed to do now. It was so much easier to do, and felt so much better when she didn't think. Serve and Obey, feel pleasure.

"Answer the following questions."

"Answer th-" Marisa began, before her mind told her to stop. That was a command, not something to repeat.

"Who do you belong to?" Alice asked.  
"...I belong to Alice." Marisa replied, having to take another moment for her mind to tell her the right answer. 

She felt so close to climax, she was being penetrated deeply by the toy, but each time she was ready to come, the dolls stopped for just a moment, switching their pattern just enough to prolong the pleasure, but deny the climax. She felt Alice stroking her hair again, petting her. She must answered right...!

"What are you?" Alice now asked. It seemed less like a question, and more of a command.

"I am..." Marisa stopped, she had to think about this for a bit.   
She was Marisa, but... Alice asked 'what', not 'who'. The mindless pleasure, she couldn't process almost anything... What was she...? She belonged to Alice... Alice was a doll magician... Alice owned lots of dolls... Therefore...!

"I am.... I am Alice's doll!" Marisa cried out, finally realizing the answer.

At that moment, she was no longer denied. There was a final push, a last, powerful thrust inside her as the toy pushed all the way in, as the dolls focused on her nipples and her clit. She came with a huge force, the final reward for admitting what had been true all along. She felt every muscle in her body tense up as she experienced the full pleasure Alice could grant her. Every fiber of her being focused on this one climax, this one truth. Were it not for the strings holding her up, she would have collapsed onto the floor, in a quivering heap, 

The dolls had stopped after Marisa reached her climax, letting her struggle for air, giving her time to cool down, to stop moaning and calling Alice's name in joy.

Alice said nothing, and didn't move off Marisa's back. Letting her enjoy the moment. Marisa breathed deep breaths, sucking in air, still quivering from the result. Eventually, she recomposed herself, mostly, ceasing her moaning, her talking. Had she actually been allowed to speak all that? Probably not. 

Dolls didn't speak unless commanded, which means she had to stop, and listen... Wait, what had she just thought? That felt right to think, but the voice was back, telling her it was wrong. It was persistent, and hard to ignore. She was a doll, or was she not...?

"Oh dear..." Alice finally spoke up. Marisa's mind suddenly ground to a halt so she could listen. She couldn't ignore Alice, that would be bad, and she couldn't follow instruction she couldn't hear.

"It seems after that, you've gotten all dirty again. It looks like we'll have to start over again and review, won't we?" she asked.

Marisa didn't answer, because it was a question that didn't require one. Obviously, they needed to review. To sort out whether the voice in her head was right, or Alice. It would do good to make sure, and on top of that, she'd get rewarded for doing so...

"From this point on, you will repeat everything I say."  
"I will repeat everything you say..."


	2. Day 6

It might have seemed almost like a normal breakfast. The two magicians were sitting at the table, drinking tea. They were enjoying a hearty breakfast of biscuits and eggs. The little dolls of Alice were attending to them, ensuring they had enough food. They were eating with forks, which Marisa was surprisingly good at, though it was after years of visits to Alice's house that had honed this skill. A bit more surprisingly was how properly the witch had been eating. It'd taken a couple days to teach her not to scarf down her food like an animal, among many other things, but Alice seemed to be satisfied enough with the progress.

This was, of course, where the normality ended. 

The two magicians were sitting at the table, in the nude, as they ate. The only clothing that was being worn in the house was on the wooden dolls scattered about, keeping the puppeteer's house in perfect order. The sole exception was the pair of panties tied over Marisa's eyes. Of course, only one of them was truly willingly nude. Alice hadn't seen the need to sully her dress with skin and sweat in the presence of her 'guest'. In fact, it made attending to her little project across the table easier if she wasn't constantly changing in and out of her clothes. Away from the dregs of society, she could do as she pleased, after all.

Alice watched Marisa from across the table, observing her eat. Alice held her tea in one hand, while the other one lay on the table, occasionally twitching her fingers to relay commands to her dolls. She nearly-invisible strings hanging above the witch shimmered on occasion, adjusting the positioning of Marisa's hand slightly as she took each bite, to ensure the blindfolded girl was actually scooping up food. While Alice had gotten very skilled at controlling something as delicate as a tied-up magician at this point, this was a learning task that Marisa needed to do by herself. Besides, precise control wasn't quite needed now, as she already had instilled other methods of control over the magician.

Marisa finished her last bite of eggs, before setting her fork down on the plate. She sipped the last of her tea, and set it back delicately upon the teacup. Finally, with her meal finished, her arms moved to hang down her sides. She sat upon the chair, motionless, and waited.

Alice smiled, looking upon the still witch. She set her own empty cup down, putting her hand on her chin. "Hmmmm, that's a good girl." she praised. "You've learned well to be more proper, haven't you? It's exactly how it should be done."

Though Marisa didn't respond directly to the praise, a smile crept onto her face, as well as a blush. She twitched as her nipples began to harden, experiencing some kind of unseen pleasure.

Alice was pleased as she watched, allowing the witch to enjoy the wave of pleasure that she had ingrained in her to feel in response to her praise. It was as amusing as it was effective as a tool.

Letting the moment pass, Alice stood up from her chair. Her finger twitched as Marisa quickly followed suit, standing stock still on her feet. Alice stepped over towards the witch, smiling as she brushed the witch's cheek with her hand, running her fingers over her ear and down her hair. Her perfectly brushed, straight hair. "Now, you've been a very obedient doll these last couple days..." Alice cooed into Marisa's ear. She rubbed her hand on Marisa's cheek, carefully feeling along the jaw bones along Marisa's face. Marisa didn't so much as twitch. "I have a few rewards lined up, and I think you'll love every single one~" she continued.

Alice's hand trailed down, along Marisa's arm, feeling the smooth skin, lightly pressing down against it as she tested it's firmness. It was something she loved about Marisa, how firm her muscles were. The witch wasn't particularly strong, but she had a toned, solid body. Years of surviving against and fighting youkai had toughened her up. She had not had the chance to explore every inch of Marisa's body, feeling every curve, every bone. It was a reward to come in due time, both for her and for Marisa to enjoy.

The witch didn't move until commanded. Alice, satisfied, tugged on a string, spurring Marisa to follow along. She guided the witch out of the room as a dozen dolls moved in to clean up the breakfast table, towards the front of the house where the stairs lied. She made her way up the steps, Marisa following closely behind. Despite being blind, she had no trouble moving up the steps under Alice's guidance. 

Alice opened the door to her left pulled Marisa behind, into Alice's bedroom. Despite being the least functional room in the house, it was probably the most well-furnished. It contained a large, plush bed, perfectly covered, as it was often unused. Around the walls were a nightstand, a dresser, a walk-in closet, a door to the balcony (which had often been used by Marisa before for her surprise night visits), and a large bookcase of European and Japanese literature. The floor covered in a thick Persian-style rug, the center of which sat a large cushioned chair, apparently having been moved there for the occasion. There were no dolls in here, keeping it still and quiet. The curtains were drawn, only letting a small amount of light from the morning sun to peek from behind them.

Alice led Marisa along, until they reached the center of the room with the chair. She ceased pulling as they stopped in front of it, causing Marisa to immediately halt in place. Alice turned around and took her seat upon the chair, sitting back and taking a moment to admire the nude form of the magician standing before her. Her smaller, but still supple breasts, and her delicate flower were only two features of the whole that she enjoyed having the privilege of viewing as much as she desired. Soon, she would grant the same privilege.

"Kneel." Alice commanded. Immediately, Marisa bent down on one knee, then placed both on the floor, assuming a seiza position in front of Alice.

"Mmmm, good girl." Alice stated. She shifted forwards from her seat, leaning down over Marisa. With one hand, she caressed the witch's chin, gently moving it upwards. Marisa's cheeks blushed as she felt another pang of gratitude for the praise.

Alice gently stroked the magician's hair as she reached around the back of her head. She was gentle in her voice, though authoritative. "Your first reward is the privilege you've earned control of, so you may better serve me." She slowly undid the knot around the black, laced panties tied over Marisa's eyes. Alice grinned. "Though I'm sure you've come to enjoy the benefits of your eye covering, I'm sure you'll come to enjoy the much better benefit of resting your eyes upon your lover~"

As the blindfold came off, Marisa squinted and blinked in the dim light. Quickly, her eyes adjusted, and she took a sharp inhale. A look of recognition formed over her face as a mixture of emotions ran through her. Love, awe, respect, gratitude, lust, yearning. Her eyes almost glazed over as she took in the full view of Alice sitting over her. The heart of the witch fluttered as a desire to serve intermingled with a desire to love in equal parts. She wanted to speak, to move towards Alice, but obedience demanded she stay still and silent. And Alice would love that even more. She felt herself get excited. If this was only the first reward, she couldn't imagine how good the second and third reward would be.

"Like what you see?" Alice asked, a tone of seduction in her voice. It'd be even more fun to tease the witch now that she could watch. Marisa nodded vigorously. It was cute, if Marisa had a dog's tail, it would surely be wagging fiercely right now.

A grin crept further over Alice's face. "Excellent... for your next reward..." she began to speak, pausing to flick her wrist. Alice turned her head towards the door as a pair of dolls entered the bedroom, together holding a small loop of fabric. Marisa obediently kept her eyes trained on Alice, unconcerned until the dolls entered her field of vision. Alice took the loop in her hands, prompting the dolls to return to the rest of the house do continue their other tasks.

Alice looked it over, satisfied, before showing it to Marisa. "The second reward is an item for you to treasure~" she instructed. It was a short loop of cloth, red ribbon with white frills, the same style as the ribbons she wore as a sash and headband. Sewn into the center of the ribbon was a deep blue sapphire, colored the same as Alice's glassy eyes. 

Marisa observed the item with interest, as Alice began to untie the ends. Alice bent down close to Marisa, placing the sapphire against the front of her neck, and wrapping the ribbon around it. Alice spoke in a hushed tone, as to convey the importance of the thing, "It is a symbol of your obedience..." she tied the ribbon around Marisa's neck. "Let it remind you always, that you belong to me~" 

A shiver of delight rippled through Marisa. She had been collared, branded as Alice's doll. Just the thought made her happy. Her flower pulsed. She forever belonged to Alice. She forever obeyed her commands. She loved Alice, she wanted to be together forever. This was like a wedding ring. Everyone who saw it would know she belonged to the person she loved. 

The witch's heart paced, her smile widened as the thoughts of joy overflowed from her. Alice sat back, watching her doll internalize her joy. "You look pretty happy with yourself~" she noted, as Marisa almost seemed to space out. Alice's voice seemed to quickly snap Marisa's attention back towards the dollmaster, however.

Alice sat back, resting her head against her arm as she watched Marisa. "Finally, I have one last reward... a reward I'm sure you'll love the most~" Alice licked her lips, hungrily. Her tone turned seductive, almost depraved. "A reward you've desired for a long, long time... a reward for only my favorite doll~"

Alice sat up, but sank comfortably into her chair. "A simple command..." Alice, leaning back, slowly parted her legs, reaching down to run her fingers across her glistening pussy. "Your greatest, ahh... desire...." Her hand ran up her chest, before coming back down to rest on the arm of the chair, her legs fully spread.

Marisa's heart raced as Alice smirked at her, the puppeteer revealing her greatest treasure. She waited patiently for the command, as her nipples perked, her own flower buzzed. She looked up into Alice's eyes, shimmering, perfect, hiding the mysteries of her world within them. She waited with anticipation. She felt almost drawn towards her owner, her wet womanhood just inches away.

Alice took a deep breath, and gave the magician a long, knowing smile. "With your mouth." she commanded, "Service me."

Lust poisoned Marisa's mind as the command burned into her mind. Her eyes dropped down, centering directly onto the open flower adjacent to her face. The sight of it filled her mind, consumed it. Service Alice. Pleasure Alice. Show Alice her love.

As incredibly eager as she was about this command, she was slow, methodical, loving. Her mouth opened as her tongue lolled out, breathing a hot, heavy breath onto the awaiting flower. Alice cooed lovingly. Marisa's blush went three shades darker as she could feel the immediate response register to her own womanhood, buzzing with reward.

Alice stared down at her, watching with a wide smile as Marisa slowly lowered her head down the last few inches, softly running her tongue over Alice's flower. It was a long, measured taste, running her tongue up the full length of the petals. A relaxed moan spilled from Alice's lips, sending a jolt of pleasure into Marisa, her womanhood twitching eagerly. 

Alice tasted heavenly. Nothing could compare to this taste. It was as if she had waited her whole life just to experience this bliss. Marisa lusted for more. The doll licked her master again, and again, running her tongue up and down over the folds, lapping at the puppeteer softly but eagerly. More pleasure flooded her mind as she felt her master lean back and sigh with content. Her own pussy burned with the same pleasure, the joy of obedience, the service of love she was commanded for.

The service which continued as Marisa licked the flower in a rhythm, before stopping on the top of Alice's delicate flower, her tongue touching the sensitive nub at the top. Alice gasped as the tip of the witch's tongue danced around on it, before her doll inched in a little more, retracting her tongue as she brought her lips around her nub, kissing it and gently sucking on it. More moaning escaped Alice, lusty moans. "Oooh~" she complimented, "This is good~" The kiss sent little shocks of pleasure through Alice. She arched her back as she savored every moment of it.

Though Marisa was silent, she was burning with heat now, rubbing her legs together as every sound of enjoyment that Alice made brought her more bliss throughout her body. Pleasure boiled in her pussy like an open flame, ready to burn her at any moment.

"Ahh, Marisa~" Alice cooed, as a string pulled Marisa's head back slightly. Marisa immediately froze, listening. 

Alice smiled. Her hand reached down over her flower. She took two fingers, and pressed her petals apart. A lewd sound emitted from her as she exposed the inside, the tunnel reaching deep inside of her, hot and oozing with nectar. "Here next." Alice ordered. 

With a single finger of her other hand, she pushed Marisa's head in. Marisa eagerly obeyed, digging her tongue into Alice's flower now, her mouth awash with more delicious flavor as nectar spilled onto her tongue. Alice let out a pleasured cry as the tongue pressed in, squeezed by the puppeteer's walls.

It sent Marisa over the edge. An orgasm exploded from between her thighs from the pleasure of serving her master. Pleasuring Alice felt so very, very good, hearing her loving sound fill the air, feeling her walls react against her tongue with each movement. Marisa's outward reaction to her own orgasm was silent, and almost completely still. She wasn't permitted to move or speak. It was incredibly difficult, to resist joining the chorus of sweet moans. That made it even better, even more pleasurable, knowing her own orgasm was done with obedience and control.

Marisa pushed her tongue in deeper, exploring its way into Alice. It wriggled against her tight walls, trying to collect as much heavenly nectar as it could back towards the witch's mouth as she obediently serviced her mistress. Alice bucked her hips forwards, inviting Marisa's tongue in even farther, who was all too happy to oblige. She felt her way along Alice's walls, searching for places the puppeteer would enjoy even more.

The moans and lusty breaths of Alice got louder and more numerous as she enjoyed her servicing from her favorite doll. "I love it~" she moaned. "You're so good at this, mmmmh..." Alice wrapped her legs around Marisa's head, locking it into place. She could slowly feel herself building towards a wonderful orgasm.

Alice looked down at her doll, nestled firmly between her legs. She was pushed in quite deep, licking into her with controlled precision. "More, more~" she beckoned, humming in delight as the witch increased her pace. Looking down, Alice noticed a certain dampness between her doll's legs. She grinned lasciviously. "Such an obedient doll, ah~" she praised. Marisa seemed to be enjoying this even more than she was, by how she looked. Her self control to not show it was impressive too, but maybe it would be more fun to really know how she felt...

"Sing for me~" Alice commanded. At once, the air was filled with Marisa's sweet moans as her body buzzed with excitement, mixing in with Alice's pleasured humming from Marisa's excellent service. It was music to the doll-maker's ears, listening to how much her doll was enjoying serving her. It was making her more excited.

Alice threw her head back. "More, faster!" she moaned, moving her hips to the rhythm of Marisa's tongue. She was edging towards an orgasm, she just needed another push... She had an idea... "Yes..." she moaned. "Good girl... cum for me, please."  
Marisa's body shook as it was suddenly wracked with another orgasm. Her mind went blank as loud, energetic moans welled forth in reaction to it, freed from her silence as she cried out happily. 

The fervent licking, combined with Marisa's tongue quivering from all the moaning, was enough to throw Alice over the edge herself. She bit her lip as she pushed back in her chair, clamping her legs down on Marisa's head as more of her nectar poured out of her flower, which Marisa was eager still to lick up. Despite Alice coming, Marisa didn't stop. She wasn't commanded to, of course, as Alice shut her eyes and rode the wave, intensified by Marisa's continued service. 

Alice breathed deeply as her body calmed down a little, resetting itself. Slowly, Marisa would soon begin to work her towards a new orgasm. "I could enjoy staying like this for a long time..." Alice sighed happily, letting another long moan escape her lips to mix in with Marisa's enraptured cries. Slowly, a thin smile creased her lips as she looked down at the witch diligently licking away at her womanhood once more. "...Maybe I will, in fact~ Maybe I will..."


	3. Day ???

It was another beautiful day in Gensokyo as Marisa Kirisame the Ordinary Witch landed down on the perfectly trimmed grass of the house of the more reclusive magician, Alice Margatroid. She grinned. It was hard for her to pass up a chance to annoy the doll-maker on a day as nice as this, especially since soon she'd get to do it every day!

Stepping up to the door, she knocked briefly. However, she didn't wait at all for an answer, pushing open the door and letting herself in. She didn't have to go far to spot Alice, who was sitting nearby in a chair, calmly drinking her tea. Dolls all around them were doing the usual housework, cleaning, preparing more tea, and so on.

"Yo Alice!" she promptly greeted, giving her trademark smile. "Nice day, ain't it? Though I guess a recluse like you wouldn't really know that, ze?" she teased. 

Alice rolled her eyes, putting her tea cup back down on the saucer. "Oh, it's you again. Not a surprise, given you didn't bother to let me invite you in. What can I do for a country bumpkin like you today?" 

Marisa crossed her arms and boldly declared, "I thought you'd treat me ta' lunch, da ze! I'm sure ya' don't mind, given how much ya' must like me!" Sure, she'd only just come over from the Hakurei Shrine, but it was such a nice day out the witch figured she could bum off two people in one day. She doubted either one minded, of course. She was just that popular~

Alice folded her hands on her lap, with a slight frown creased on her lips. She sighed lightly. "I suppose if feeding you is the cost of not robbing my house, as you are wont to do, I must oblige. It was true she didn't really mind, as Marisa was at least interesting to talk to, but she had to keep up appearances. "Honestly, though, if you weren't such a terrible cook I might even entertain teaching you. You might stop coming over to beg me for food, then."

"Aha! But why would I cook when I can enjoy Alice's food more?" she asked, with an even bigger grin. "Heh heh, though, I guess I wouldn't mind learnin' if it meant gettin' personal~" she teased, giving a mock hugging motion with her arms. "Maybe I could repay you with more alchemy lessons, ze?" she added, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Please, Marisa." Alice huffed, giving a glare. "I think we've both had enough of that for awhile. Unless you want me to repeat what happened the last time...?"

Marisa quickly took a step back, cautiously rubbing the back of her head and withdrawing a bit. "Ehh heh heh... maybe that's not such a good idea..." she admitted. After the last incident with the love potions, Alice hadn't let her hear the end of it for weeks, giving her a verbal thrashing while threatening a more painful one. That had been more than enough incentive for her not to try it again. Yikes.

"That's what I thought." Alice replied, crossing her arms and giving a stout look. With a huff, she flicked a finger, and some of the dolls flitting about diverted their course to the kitchen. May as well get things started. Briefly, she glanced down at her still-hot teacup, giving a soft grumble to herself. Looking back up, she asked, "I don't suppose you'll be asking for tea before then as well? Lunch will take some time to prepare."

"Ah.... I'm fine, actually! I had my fill chattin' with Reimu not too long ago, in fact." Marisa replied, quickly returning to form with her usual smirk. She was a bit glad that the topic had changed so fast, better to talk about her day than-

Alice's next question quickly interrupted the thought as the doll-maker raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? That's interesting. Did you tell the shrine maiden that you're moving in with me?"

Urk. Marisa suddenly shrunk back yet again, putting two of her fingers together as she meekly tried to explain, "W-well, ah... ya see... er, it's sorta' embarrassing givin' someone news like that. Especially Reimu..." 

"Oh?" Alice raised her eyebrows up even further, looking inquisitive, yet somewhat glaring. "Why would you have so much trouble explaining that? It was your decision, after all. I figured you'd be eager to tell everyone."

"I, uh... well, er.... I sorta' like Reimu too... as friends, ah, of course! It just didn't seem... right? I... didn't know how she'd take it, and... um..." Marisa felt surprisingly meek trying to explain this. Maybe because she liked Alice as well. Though, that probably was most of the reason. After all, liking Alice was hard enough, much less getting along with her...

Alice frowned, rising up from her chair. She sighed. "Hmm, is that really so? Honestly, Marisa, the shrine maiden is the only person you really needed to tell. I can't imagine it must be that hard to do such a simple task, especially with that thing around your neck." She pointed towards a red, white-laced ribbon seated snugly around Marisa's neck, with a shining blue sapphire pinned right to the front. 

Marisa gulped, lightly tugging at the hem of the necklace. She... wait, what was this for, anyway? She hadn't remembered having this on, but it was obviously Alice's right? Ah, it was hard to focus on that with Alice taking a step forwards. She just had to casually explain things away, right? "L-like I said, it's embarrassing to a-admit..." she sputtered, taking another step back as Alice took another step forwards. "It's n-not often you haveta' a-admit you like someone ta' someone else, much less that yer' movin' h-house with 'em, da ze...!"

Alice continued stepping forwards towards Marisa, until she was right in front of her face. She placed a finger over the fidgety witch's lips. "Enough. I understand." 

The puppeteer snapped her fingers, and Marisa suddenly stiffened up. The witch couldn't move as the sapphire below her head began to shine brilliantly. 

Suddenly, Marisa realized, everything she'd remembered was different than how it'd really been. Not two weeks of scolding.... but two weeks of learning.

Past the day she received the gem-encrusted ribbon around her neck, every day she had learned how she had fully belonged to Alice Margatroid. No not Alice Margatroid... Mistress.

She had spent every day working hard for Mistress, like the many other dolls Mistress controlled. She cleaned the house, she brought Mistress tea, she did what Mistress desired. She was the favorite doll of Mistress. Every day, Mistress would rub and feel every inch of her body, every curve. Exploring it. Measuring it. Memorizing it. 

Every night, Mistress would also love her body, and taste it. They had decadent sex. Mistress would test new positions, new toys, new pleasures. She had helped Mistress to the height of ecstasy so many times, and she too would feel the love Mistress experienced and gave. They had made love in every room. Even now, again, the scent reached her nose. The faint smell permeated the house, but only now could she recognize it as she now was.

Her body burned. The witch slid off her clothes without being told. Before Mistress, she had no need to wear them. Her body ached and her flower glistened with desire, yearning to serve Mistress in some way. As well, Mistress was also free of her garments. She had, in fact, been like that the whole time, but it had seemed normal. It was normal. Her beautiful, perfect body deserved to be looked upon and not covered until it was so needed. She wished she could spend as much time studying that lovely body like Mistress studied her own. For now, she stared forwards, obedient, looking into the blue eyes that glistened like the necklace adorning her body, all belonging entirely to her Mistress.

Alice began to rub her hands over her favorite doll, lightly sliding her fingers down her back while softly groping her tit. Marisa's body quivered slightly, clearly enjoying the feeling. Alice stared back into her dazzling golden eyes, only slightly dulled by the chains of servitude she had been clasped to. 

The puppeteer smiled. "Perhaps I should send you back to the Hakurei Shrine like this? That may much more get the point across than relying on you to tell you herself..." Marisa didn't respond, of course, but would probably now be willing to do the order all the same. Alice toyed with the idea in her head, but discarded it for now. "Hmm... it seems first, however, that you need some new training... perhaps I should make you just a little more obedient when you're not on my strings, hm...? It wouldn't be fun if you were too obedient... just enough that you do what I need..."

One by one, dolls began to fly into the room, brandishing vibrators, rods, toys of all sorts, and of course, more rope.

"Don't worry though, I'll have plenty of time to train you... until you're juuust right~"  
===  
The End...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Neko Time yet again! Wow, I finally did it! Really had a bit of writer's block there for awhile.
> 
> Why is Phantasm spaced so far from the other two? I actually got stuck towards the end of chapter two of this part, I didn't want too much sex (or else it'd be a chore to read) and while I had the basic idea of the last chapter planned, it came out much more handy for tying up that issue.
> 
> For those patient enough to wait for and/or read through the whole thing, wow! Thanks for reading!   
> This started out as my first actual fanfic (with part 1), so I hope you can see the quality of writing really improve over the three parts! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
